The present invention relates to a massage garment capable of bringing about an effect of rubbing and kneading of parts of a wearer's body.
In a modern and industrialized society, people are susceptible to a physical or a psychological illness caused by various factors such as work pressure, social pressure, family problems, traffic congestion, etc. The people are therefore becoming increasingly interested in resorting to non-medical therapy, such as massage, to relieve pain, tension and fatigue. The art of massage is known to be effective on stimulating the circulatory system and making muscles or joints supple. There are a variety of massage apparatus that are available in the market today. However, people often feel that such massage apparatus are not practical in view of the fact that they afford only a temporary relief of pain and tension and that they cannot be conveniently used at any time and at any place.